harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Muggle Born Maiya
Maiya stared out the window. Forever, it seemed, she waited for her confirmination letter from Hogwarts. Never did she think it would come late! She looked at her watch. Staring at it, the hand slowed down. Perhaps it was her imagination, but it was probably her magical abilities. She stared out the window, and suddenly she saw it. The owl! Wol, she had called it, because it had a little name tag spelled Owl, but she had read it as Wol until she put on her glasses. IShe stared at it untl it reached her window. She flung open the window and took the owl in. And there was the letter! With trembling hands, she carfully opened the envelope, took off her sweater, and started to read it. And... yes! She was accepted! It might have all been a dream, she thought. Pinch. Ouch. Nope, it was real! Tomorrow she would be heading out to Diagon Alley with Rubeus Hagrid to get her schoolbooks, uniform, tools, and, what she dearly wanted, an owl. She patted the wol and opened the door to let Hagrid come in without having to slam down the door as he had done so the first time. Carefully, she pulled out a suitcase and placed her seven Harry Potter books inside and saved the rest of the room for her school shopping. She waited, sitting at the foot of the door. An hour passed. By then, Maiya thought it might have been a trick. Her eyelids threatened to close, but she denied them the pleasure of pure blackness. She stared outside the door. Finally, she gave up fighting. She pulled out her blanket and layed down on the suitcase. She awoke to thunder and rain, and she was at sea. She looked up to see the smiling face of Rubeus Hagrid. She smiled back at him, and then asked, "Hagrid, why are we at sea?" He replied, "Well, we got ter get to Diagon Alley someway, and there's not a Diagon Alley in Ireland!" This is an overview of Maiya's introduction to the wizarding world. Personality Maiya is a sweet girl. She is smart, mature, and sometimes incredibly snappish. She is friendly, but if you don't like her, outside you are probably going to get a jinx put on youthat you have never heard fo before. She loves to read, and she loves to do extra work for extra credit. You don't want to be sassy to Maiya, she'll sass you right back and probably a whole lot worse. She tends to be sarcastic, and maybe three or four times a day she will be funny and laugh. She takes her school work seriously and if you have her as a friend, you'll probably get great grades. Appearance Maiya has long, sort of auburn-ish hair. She has freckles, and is light skinned but has a very small tan. Maiya wears glasses for reading. Maiya usually wears a blue and brown seater over a white blouse and dark blue leggings withblack shoes and her school robe. She likes to keep her hair down and has good posture. Memorable quotes "Watch it!"- to clumsy people who trip over her. "You can rely on me!"-to her friends "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"-to sneaky Slytherins "That's cold, Rose Armstrong, that's cold."-Her enemy, Rose. "Hagrid!"-to Hagrid "Hand me your work, there's sure to be a thousand mistakes."- To Carol, her best friend "SHUT IT! SHUT YOUR PIEHOLES!"-To her friends when Hogwarts is about to be sieged "Never, not iin a million years." "Yea, I'm a mudblood, but I'm proud of it. Heck, pure bloods can sometimes be stupider than mudbloods! Can you imagine? You and croonies... stupider than me! Ha! I'm sure your dear old dad won't be proud to hear that a mudblood got higher scores than you in the exams. Suck it, Slytherin!"-To Rose Armstrong "Boy, i'm surprised pure bloods brag so much... there's not much to brag about, is there?"-To Rose "Oh, you want mudblood? I'll give you mudblood!"-To Rose before she takes some blood and somemud and throws it at her in Hogsmeade "Is that your moms old school uniform? Why is it so torn? You must be poor, blondy.."To Rose again "You Slytherins make me sick."-To Rose or any Slytherin in particular "Slytherin, slytherin, blah blah blah. Pureblood blood scum, so HA HA HA!"- On her broom in a quidditch match against Slytherin. "I think it's time to show Rose what she really looks like."- To Carol, Emma, and Fiona after finding the Personality Mirror. "Why, why, why, why can't we work together? Listen, Rose, I've held a grudge against you since I was eleven. We may not like it, but we need each other. We are the most talented witches of our age. This war won't fight itself!"-To Rose during war Friends and allies -Carol MacDonald (best friend) -Emma Wolf (second best friend) -Daniel Johnson (boyfriend) - Fiona Freedman (friend from Gryffindor) -Jerry Brenden (Daniel's best friend) -Professor Mouse (Charms teacher) -Headmisstress Sarah Kingston -Hagrid -Wol (Pet) -Nicolas London (Brother) -Casey Sims Foes -Rose Armstrong -Miss Asdernokeltiks (Next door neighbor of Carol's house which Maiya stays at during holidays) -Slytherins -Arnold Santino (Person who killed her grandma) Letter to her mom Dear Mum, I am sorry I did not come home this summer, but guess what! Carol bought me, Emma, and Fiona tickets to a quidditch game in London! It's England verses Africa. I'll be routing for England! '' ''How's dad? I know, it was my fault. I did cause window to shatter, but that was only because I was angry, and besides, I didn't know it would give dad seventeen scars and a broken leg! Well, the broken leg was tha cat's fault.... Lots of Love from Wales, Maiya Relationships Daniel Johnson (Boyfriend) Daniel is Maiya's boyfriend. She met him in her fifth year and they've been together since. Daniel and Maiya have one moment; "And just like that, she elt the warmth of a hand, and she clutched it, and she saw it was Daniel, looking at her. They moved closer together: their lips met and they kissed so enthusiasticly that Maiya was lifted of her seat. She had known it for along time." Future Life Maiya, a extremely intelligent witch Graduates from Hogwarts with seven trophies and three Quidditch Cups. As soon as she got out of school, she got a job at the Hogsmeade shop Honeydukes, adding the Muggle Sweets with a little twist: Lemon Pops (Lemon Drops that pop in your mouth, while leaving the taste), Gummy Bears (they growl in your stomach!) and Chocolate Bunnies (they hop in your mouth, down your throat, and into your stomach!). After gaining quite a lot of money from her job at Honeydukes, she bought a small cottage in Hogsmeade. She applied for the Transfiguration job at Hogwarts and got it two years later. She married Daniel, had three kids, and lived in Hogsmeade forever after. Category:Characters